Mi princesa favorita editada
by lovetamaki1
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas presenta sucesos extraños, ha llegado un nuevo y raro enemigo y varias almas han desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo han sido trasportados a Karakura Serena, Mina y Darien, quienes ayudaran a Ichigo y Rukia con su misión. Ellos tendrán que participar en un extraño concurso para llegar a la verdad. IchiRuki, Darien/Serena.
1. El encuentro

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. **

Este fic lo tenía bastante abandonado, y ahora aprovechando las vacaciones decide reeditarlo y esta vez si tengo la intención de terminarlo.

Las dos historias me gustan mucho, así que un dia de ocio se me ocurrio juntarlas.

La historia se desarrolla después de la saga X-cution en Bleach y en los primeros diez capítulos de la temporada de Sailor Moon S, es decir antes de que Serena cumpla años y derroten a Kaolinet.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios anteriormente: **Dama azul 1, Rhiliniel Aralith, Sybele, giby-chan, xOgnAdOrA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible Ooc.**

* * *

**MI PRINCESA FAVORITA**

**CAP. 1 EL ENCUENTRO.**

Después de la derrota de Ginjo, Rukia, Ichigo y sus amigos disfrutaban de una relativa calma, ya que solo aparecían uno o dos Hollows diarios, y a veces, cuando tenían suerte, no aparecían. Así que volvieron a su rutina diaria de ir al colegio y de disfrutar los momentos que tenían libres. Rukia seguía en Karakura a pesar de ser teniente, pues Ukitake le encomendó, además de cuidar la ciudad, estar al pendiente del Shinigami Sustituto.

Por sus actividades como oficial, Rukia a veces tenía que ausentarse varios días de la ciudad de Karakura para ir a la Sociedad de Almas. Afortunadamente este día no fue así.

Rukia e Ichigo acaban de despertarse, cada uno en su respectivo cuarto. Rukia fue la primera en meterse al baño, claro que para eso se vio en la necesidad de darle un pequeño golpe a Ichigo en el estómago para que aprendiera a ser caballero y cederle el lugar a las damas, en este caso a Rukia. Ichigo por más groserías que vociferaba no consiguió que Rukia le dejara bañarse en primer lugar por lo que tuvo que aguardar su turno.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokio a muchos kilómetros de Karakura, se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea. En el estacionamiento de la preparatoria número diez de la ciudad se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicas, con trajes de colores, rodeando a una mujer de cabello rojo que llevaba en sus manos un cristal resplandeciente que parecía una estrella, y a una mujer de cabello blanco de ojos negros rasgados, que usaba un short corto de mezclilla y un top rojo y que además llevaba patines en los pies.

―Oye tú, devuelve el corazón de ese chico. ―le dijo una chica rubia con dos coletas a la mujer de cabello rojo.

―Esto no es lo que ando buscando. ―dijo la mujer de traje y cabello rojo mirando el cristal y sin prestarle atención a la chica. ―Deshazte de ellas. ―le ordenó a su acompañante y trató de huir desapareciendo, pero fue detenida del brazo por una cadena dorada proveniente de otra chica rubia de cabello largo.

―Tú no iras a ninguna parte con ese corazón. ―le dijo la chica con traje de marinero color naranja y que respondía al nombre de Sailor Venus, y jalando su cadena logró que la mujer de pelo rojo soltara el cristal en forma de estrella, que fue atrapado por una chica de cabello negro y traje rojo, quien rápidamente corrió con él hasta un chico con uniforme que se encontraba desmayado en medio del patio.

La chica de cabello rubio, Sailor Venus, y la de cabello rojo se enfrascaron en una dura pelea, mientras los demás luchaban contra la mujer en patines.

―Tomen esto. ―dijo la mujer y de su mano derecha les disparó un rayo blanco a los pies de las chicas, en los cuales aparecieron patines con ruedas. Dos de las chicas lograron mantener el equilibrio, pero la chica de coletas se caía cada vez que trataba de ponerse en pie, ella fue el blanco del ataque de la mujer, quien de su mano de derecha le lanzaba varios patines a la chica, que no podía esquivar y le daban en el cuerpo, el ultimo le iba a dar justo en la cara, cuando fue detenido por una rosa roja.

―¡Tuxedo Mask! ―dijo emocionada la chica de coletas al chico de traje y antifaz que estaba junto a ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

―¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon! ―le dijo el chico. Así que Sailor Moon utilizando su ataque especial logró vencer a la semilla del mal y los patines en los pies de las chicas desaparecieron. Inmediatamente corrieron a ayudar a su amiga.

―Kaolinet estas acabada. ―Le dijo la chica de traje verde, llamada Sailor Júpiter.

Y pronto las cinco chicas comenzaron a pelear contra Kaolinet, quien hábilmente eludía los ataques y a la vez proporcionaba golpes certeros a sus enemigas.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, específicamente en el laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas, Mayuri y Nemu observaban la escena a través de una pantalla.

―Tenía razón, en la ciudad de Tokio había Reiatsus extraños y muy poderosos. ―dijo Mayuri contemplando atentamente la escena. ―Es muy interesante, quiero investigar la fuente de ese poder. Nemu, prepara el rayo transportador. ―ordenó Mayuri con una sádica sonrisa, pues se estaba imaginando todos los métodos posibles para estudiarlos.

―Como ordené Mayuri-sama. ―dijo Nemu y comenzó a oprimir botones de un teclado.

―Ten cuidado de escribir correctamente las coordenadas Nemu. ―le dijo Mayuri, pero causó la distracción de la chica, así que ella escribió algunos números de más. En la pantalla se podía ver luchando a Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Tuxedo Mask contra Kaolinet. ―Es hora, traspórtalos aquí. ―ordenó impaciente el científico. Nemu oprimió la tecla de enter y de una pequeña antena que estaba colocada en el techo del laboratorio salió disparado un rayo azul, que pasó desapercibido para los demás Shinigamis, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a las excentricidades del científico loco.

Mientras tanto en Tokio las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask seguían peleando.

―Es hora de acabar con ustedes. ―dijo Kaolinet y de su mano le lanzo una energía negra a Sailor Moon, pero en ese momento los cuatro se vieron envueltos en un campo de energía azul que debilitó el ataque de Kaolinet.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó asustada Sailor Moon y comenzó a llorar cuando observó que la esfera de energía se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. ―¡No quiero morir!, ¡No quiero morir! ―gritaba la chica a la par que movía vigorosamente su cabeza hacia ambos lados.

―¡Chicos! ―gritaron un par de gatos, que se lanzaron hacia el interior de la esfera de energía, justo a tiempo para ser trasportados junto a sus dueñas.

Las otras tres Sailors se quedaron atemorizadas por lo que habían presenciado y aunque trataban de explicar lo ocurrido, no hallaron solución alguna.

**En Karakura.**

Ahora Rukia e Ichigo disfrutaban del desayuno y como de costumbre en la mesa Ichigo e Isshin intercambiaron golpes mientras las chicas tomaban su desayuno y después de que Karin le dijera a su padre que se comportaba como un idiota, este se puso a llorar sobre el retrato de su difunta esposa, luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Urahara a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba Rukia.

―Oye Rukia, apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde.― gritó Ichigo desde la esquina.

―Ya voy, es que sorprendí a Kon metido en mi bolsa.―Decía Rukia mientras corría hacia él.

―Ese tonto como siempre causando problemas.― le dijo cuando ella se acercó.

―Si, por cierto últimamente ha estado todo muy tranquilo ¿Verdad?― Rukia miraba el cielo, que esa mañana estaba despejado.

―Supongo que si.―dijo Ichigo despreocupado, avanzando unos pasos.

―¡Oye Ichigo!, mira al cielo, parece como si se abriera una especie de garganta.―dijo Rukia señalando hacia arriba.

Ichigo miró hacia arriba y vio que en el cielo se estaba formando una especie de túnel negro y de pronto por el caían unos muchachos.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Rukia.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ichigo no pudo esquivarlos, dos chicas y dos gatos le cayeron encima, y un chico cayó junto a ellos.

―Quítense que pesan.―Gritaba Ichigo tratando de zafarse de los pesados cuerpos que tenía encima.

―Lo sentimos.―dijeron las chicas y se pararon. ― Y no estamos gordas. ― dijeron ensenándole la lengua.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes?―Preguntó sorprendida la pequeña Shinigami quien los observó detenidamente. Pero a la vez se puso alerta por cualquier movimiento peligroso de aquellos chicos.

―Pues Soy Serena y este es mi novio Darien.―Serena recalcó mucho lo de novio, mientras miraba a Rukia y se colgaba del brazo de Darien.

―Y yo soy Mina y estos son Luna y Artemis.― Señalo a los gatos. A Rukia e Ichigo se les hizo raro que les presentaran a unos gatos.

―¿Y quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó Darien desconfiado.

―Yo soy Rukia y él es Ichigo. ―dijo señalándolo.

―¿Y quiénes son? Y ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?― pregunto Ichigo. ― Pues no es normal que las personas salgan del cielo. ―("A menos que sean Shinigamis o Arracanrs ")―pensó el chico, pero ellos no tenían facha ni de uno ni de otro.

―¡Ah Bueno!― dijo Serena.―Nosotros somos de Tokio y en la mañana estábamos en un estacionamiento pelean… ―Darien le dio un codazo. ― caminando, pues sólo somos unos muy normales estudiantes de secundaria. ―dijo Serena medio nerviosa. ― Y de repente nos vimos envueltos en una esfera de energía y luego aparecimos aquí.―al decir esto Serena comenzó a llorar a chorro.

―Ya Serena cálmate.―le dijo Mina dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Pero aún sigo sin entender cómo llegaron aquí.―dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

―Yo creo que esa esfera en lugar de matarnos nos trasportó a este lugar; y ahora tenemos que buscar el modo de volver.― dijo Darien. Los Shinigamis los escucharon sorprendidos, compartían el mismo pensamiento, necesitaban saber más sobre ellos, pues definitivamente no eran humanos normales.

Cuando Ichigo iba a hablar, una puerta antigua apareció frente a ellos.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Serena asustada, escondiéndose detrás de Darien y señalando hacia la Seikamon.

―¿Pueden verla? ―preguntó Rukia sorprendida. Los chicos asintieron. Ahora los Shinigamis estaban seguros de que ellos eran especiales, sólo faltaba descubrir si eran amigos o enemigos.

―Así que aquí están mis especímenes. ―dijo Mayuri saliendo de la puerta que conecta a la Sociedad de Almas y el mundo humano, seguido de cerca por Nemu.

―¿Especímenes? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Sí, se reportó la aparición de extrañas criaturas y hemos venido por ellos. ―dijo Mayuri, por supuesto no iba a decir que él había sido el causante de su aparición y mucho menos que había cometido el error de trasportarlos a otro lado.

Mina, Serena y Darien se asustaron al escuchar sus palabras e instintivamente el chico se colocó delante de sus dos compañeras.

―¿Pero para que nos quieren? ―preguntó Serena asustada y al borde del llanto.

―No se preocupen. ―dijo Mayuri sonriente. ―que solo los abriré un poco para analizarlos.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Mina, mientras Serena se puso a llorar.

―No te lo permitiré. ―dijo Ichigo colocándose en medio del capitán y los chicos. No sabía exactamente que eran ellos, pero definitivamente no dejaría que Mayuri experimentara con ellos.

―¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí? ―preguntó el capitán.

Ichigo sacó su insignia de Shinigami sustituto.

―Espera Ichigo. ―le dijo Rukia, pues no quería que los chicos se dieran cuenta que era un Shinigami y además no podía permitir un enfrentamiento con el capitán, sería muy peligroso. ―Llamaré al capitán Ukitake para recibir instrucciones.

Mayuri se sorprendió un poco, pues se metería en problemas si se investigara acerca de sus actividades ilícitas. Serena y compañía seguían viendo extrañados la escena.

―Está bien, por ahora dejaremos las cosas así. ―dijo Mayuri. ―Pero regresare por ellos. ―amenazó. Luego Nemu abrió la Seikamon y teniente y capitán volvieron a desaparecer.

―¡Qué miedo! ―Exclamó Serena. ―Yo no quiero que nos lleven. ―dijo llorando y agitando su cabeza vigorosamente.

―Tranquilízate. ―dijo Rukia.

―Nosotros los ayudaremos. ―dijo Ichigo.

―¡Gracias! ―Exclamaron alegres Serena y Mina, pero Darien aun los miraba con desconfianza. Se preguntaba que era ese tipo, ¿acaso seria de la misma organización que Kaolinet?

Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron ideas al respecto y decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlos con Urahara, así que les hablaron a los demás para encontrarse ahí.

―Oye Serena. ―le susurró Mina al oído. ―Viste que guapo es ese chico.

―Sí, Sí. ―respondió Serena alegre. ―Pero creo que ya tiene novia. ―le dijo y las dos suspiraron resignadas. El pobre Darien, Luna y Artemis solo se miraron avergonzados y resignados, ellas nunca cambiarían.

―Justo ahora íbamos a casa de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarlos.―comentó Rukia.― ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros y nos platican más sobre lo que les pasó?

―Tal vez así sepamos porque Mayuri anda tras ustedes. ―completó Ichigo.

―Está bien.―dijeron los chicos.

―Y así también nos cuentan lo que saben de él. ―agregó Darien.

**En casa de Urahara**

Los shinigamis y sus invitados llegaron a casa de Urahara, ahí ya los esperaban Ishida, Chad y Orihime sentados en la sala, bebiendo jugo y comiendo algunos panecillos que Ururu les había llevado.

―Kurosaki, llegan tarde. ―les reprochó Ishida.

Darien e Ichigo suspiraron.

_Mientras caminaban hacia casa de Urahara pasaron por una tienda que tenía oferta en peluches y en otros productos._

―_Miren. ―dijo Serena pegándose al aparador. ―¡Qué bonitos! ―Exclamó al ver unos peluches._

―_Mira, también tienen el nuevo juego de Sailor V. ―dijo Mina, pegándose también al aparador. Luna y Artemis querían gritarles que había cosas más importantes, pero se tuvieron que contener pues no querían espantar a sus nuevos amigos pues no era muy común escuchar a los gatos hablar._

―_Chicas, nos están esperando. ―dijo Rukia acercándose al aparador. ―Tenemos que…!Es Chappy! ―Exclamó alegre al ver el peluche que veía Serena. Un Chappy tamaño mediano y con una zanahoria en la mano. _

―_¿También te gusta? ― Le preguntó Serena emocionada por encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus gustos._

―_Sí. ―dijo Rukia, pero ante un carraspeo de Ichigo se acordó que tenían otras cosas que hacer. ―Pero no es momento de distracciones. ―dijo ella recobrando la compostura._

―_Chicas tenemos que ir con Urahara, es importante que descubramos que está pasando. ―Pero Mina y Serena ignorando olímpicamente a Ichigo se acercaron rápidamente a Rukia. Ichigo se quedó con una mezcla de enojo y confusión._

―_Pero Rukia. ―dijo Serena seria mientras ella y Mina le agarraban una mano entre las suyas y la acercaron a su pecho. ―Somos chicas en plena juventud, no podemos dejar de lado las cosas importantes para nosotros. ―le dijo con cara de súplica._

―_Como ir de compras y disfrutar de la vida. ―agregó Mina. Rukia estaba pasmada, no sabía que decir. _

―_Pero recuerden que tenemos que hablar del sujeto que nos persigue. ―dijo Darien, esperando hacerlas enterar en razón. _

―_Más vale hacerlo en la tarde que nunca. ―dijo Mina y sin esperarse a nada más, entre las dos rubias arrastraron a Rukia al interior de la tienda._

―_Lo siento. ―le dijo Darien a Ichigo cabizbajo por la pena. ―a veces ellas son…irresponsables. _

―Y por eso llegamos hasta ahora. ―dijo Ichigo sentado junto a sus amigos. Los cuales voltearon a ver la cara de felicidad de Rukia y Serena que llevaban cargando cada una a su Chappy.

A Serena se lo compró Darien, pues a él le gustaba consentirla y porque no quería tener que oírla llorar por un largo rato. A Rukia se lo compró Ichigo después de convencerlo con un golpe en el estómago. Ahí fue cuando Darien agradeció no tener una novia violenta.

―Kurosaki- kun ¿quiénes son ellos?― preguntó Orihime con curiosidad.

―Ellos son Serena, Mina y Darien y como ya les dije vienen de otra ciudad.―Contesto Ichigo y los presentó a todos.

―Bienvenidos.―dijo Urahara que acababa de entrar a la sala.

―¡Pero qué guapo!―Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Mina con un par de corazones donde tendrían que estar sus ojos .

―Gracias niñas, me cayeron muy bien.―decía Urahara abanicándose y con una gran sonrisa. No todos los días le decían que era guapo.

Darien sólo agachó la cabeza avergonzado de la conducta de su novia y de Mina.

Después los visitantes relataron cómo llegaron ahí, y también que su ciudad era el blanco de una organización que buscaba los corazones puros de la gente, claro omitieron que eran Sailor Scouts. Los Shinigamis y compañía se mostraron un poco confusos con lo de los corazones puros, pero decidieron ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y averiguar porque los buscaba Mayuri.

Ellos evitaron hablar por el momento de los Shinigamis y la Sociedad de Almas, pues querían estar seguros de que no fueran enemigos.

―Es muy peligroso que regresen a Tokio. ―dijo Urahara. ―Mayuri podría ir a buscarlos allá y entonces si no tendrían escapatoria.

Ellos no querían dejar a sus amigas solas, pero tampoco podían descubrirse como Sailor Scouts.

―Sera mejor que se queden unos días aquí mientras aclaramos la situación.―dijo Urahara. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

―Sera mejor que se queden en casa de Ichigo.―propuso Rukia.

―¡Eh! Y ¿Por qué en mi casa?, allá ya no caben.

―Claro que sí, acuérdate que tus hermanas van a ir de campamento, así que Mina y Serena se pueden quedar conmigo en el cuarto y Darien en el tuyo.―Dijo Rukia.

―Claro que no. ―dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos.

―Claro que si estúpido. ―le dijo Rukia acercándose.

―Mi padre no va a querer.

―Yo lo convenzo, nada más tengo que contarle una triste historia…

―Ya dije que no. ―volvió a decir Ichigo.

―Y yo digo que sí y punto.―dijo Rukia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

―No se preocupen, entendemos que te quieras quedar solo con ella en casa. ―dijo Mina con un tono pícaro.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó Ichigo sonrojado, lo bueno que se confundió con la marca del golpe de Rukia. ―No digas tonterías. ―dijo Ichigo nervioso.

―Jejeje que linda pareja hacen.― dijo Serena.

―¿Pareja?, claro que no jajaja.―Se rieron al mismo tiempo la chica de ojos violetas y el chico de cabello naranja.

―Pues así empezamos Darien y yo y miren como acabamos.―Dijo Serena pícaramente, mientras Darien asentía y Mina seguía babeando por Urahara.

Los chicos se avergonzaron un poco por el comentario, mientras Inue, Chad e Ishida estaban apenados por el comportamiento de Ichigo y Rukia frente a sus nuevos amigos.

―Bueno ya vámonos.―dijo Ichigo para romper el clima tan raro que se había formado.

Así que Ichigo, Rukia y sus nuevos amigos, incluidos los gatos que estaban esperando afuera, se dirigieron a casa del Shinigami sustituto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sólo lo dejare unas pocas horas aquí y ya después lo cambiaré a la sección de Crossover.**


	2. Las identidades reveladas

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**GRACIAS: Yoruichi00: **muchas gracias por leer**, Anahis: **ojala te siga gustando la historia y te haga reír**, Tsuki-chann: **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia también**. Amelie-ru14ku13: **Muchas gracias por leer y sólo va a salir Sailor Mars, las demás tienen que quedarse a proteger Tokio XD. **Kureimy: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, seguramente se volverán locas al ver a Byakun.** Hoshiisima: **Muchas gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible Ooc y algunas situaciones absurdas. **

**MI PRINCESA FAVORITA**

**CAP. DOS LAS IDENTIDADES REVELADAS.**

**En Tokio.**

Tres jovencitas se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, desde la mañana habían tratado de comunicarse y buscar a sus amigos pero sin éxito. Se quedaron más preocupadas cuando por la tarde Serena les llamó por el comunicador.

_Rei iba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad en busca de sus amigas, cuando recibió una llamada de Serena._

―_¡Serena! ―exclamó con alegría. ―¿Dónde están?, nos tienen preocupadas._

―_¡Lo siento Rei! ―dijo Serena con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza. ―Estamos bien pero por el momento no podemos volver a casa. ―dijo ella._

―_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Serena? ―preguntó preocupada._

―_Es que alguien nos persigue. ―susurró Serena, volteando a todos lados. ―en cuanto podamos regresaremos, protejan la ciudad. ―dijo Serena y cortó la comunicación._

―_Serena, Serena. ―gritó Rei moviendo el comunicador, pero fue inútil. ―Serena tonta._

Y ahora ahí estaban las tres esperando que Amy terminara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

―¿Amy ya terminaste? ―preguntó con impaciencia Lita.

―Sí, ya termine. ―dijo Amy satisfecha con el comunicador y su minicomputadora en mano. ―Ahora si podemos saber dónde está Serena. ―dijo y apretó un botón de su minicomputadora.

―¿Y dónde está? ― preguntó desesperada Rei.

―En una ciudad llamada Karakura. ―les dijo Amy a las demás.

Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían de ir por ellos, pero sólo una podía hacerlo para no dejar desprotegida la ciudad.

―Tomemos de forma seria y responsable esta decisión. ―dijo Amy. ―Hay mucho en juego.

―Sí. ―contestaron a coro las demás.

Cinco minutos más tarde…

―Piedra, papel o tijera. ―cantaban las tres. ―piedra, papel o tijera. ―volvieron a decir al ver que había un triple empate.

Al final Rei fue la que ganó y sería ella la que viajaría a la ciudad de Karakura para buscar a sus amigas.

**Regresando a la ciudad de Karakura…**

Ya eran poco más de las siete cuando llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, y por cortesía dejaron pasar primero a los invitados, pues jamás se imaginaron lo que podría suceder.

―Llegas tarde Ichigooo. ―se escuchó el gritó de Isshin, quien al abrirse la puerta de inmediato se aventó para recibir a su hijo con una patada, sabiendo que aunque Rukia fuera por delante, ella siempre esquivaba las patadas.

Pero Serena, al no tener tan buenos reflejos, no puedo esquivar a Isshin y este la golpeó de lleno en la cara. Serena fue a caer varios metros hacia atrás.

―¡Serena! ―gritaron todos los presentes y corrieron hacia ella, quien estaba tendida en el piso con sus ojos en forma de espirales.

―¡Isshin eres un idiota! ―le gritó Ichigo a su padre.

―¡Lo siento! ―lloraba Isshin apenado. ―Llévenla a dentro. ―les sugirió.

Darien cargó a Serena y la llevó a la sala.

―Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. ―dijo Isshin mientras Rukia le daba a oler un poco de alcohol a Serena.

―Mamá…prometo…ya no…reprobar los exámenes…―deliraba Serena.

―No se preocupe. ―respondió Mina. ―Serena es de mucho aguante. ―rió al recordar la infinidad de veces que su amiga se había golpeado.

Después de que Serena se recuperara del golpe, Rukia le contó a Isshin una triste historia en la que ellos habían sido abandonados por sus padres de pequeños, pero gracias a su duro trabajo habían salido adelante, pero ahora un tornado les había destruido su casa y sus jefes los habían corrido del trabajo por negarse a hacer cosas deshonestas.

―Y es por eso que no tienen donde quedarse, esa es su trágica historia.― Lloraba Rukia, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Mientras Ichigo pensaba que esa historia tan ridícula no podría engañar a Isshin y Serena lloraba desconsolada por la historia.

―¡Ah, qué triste!, claro que se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que quieran.―Lloraba también Isshin.

―("Se me olvidaba que Isshin a veces es un idiota") ―pensó Ichigo.

―Gracias señor, prometemos no causar problemas.―dijo Darien, quien seguía sorprendido por su rara conducta.

Rukia llevó a los chicos a conocer sus respectivos cuartos, y ya más tarde estaban todos disfrutando de una película en la sala, excepto Isshin que tuvo que salir a atender una urgencia. Pues por coincidencia siempre que iba a pasar algo en su casa, él tenía que salir.

**Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas.**

―¿Qué pasa capitán Kuchiki? ―preguntó el comandante Yamamoto detrás de su escritorio en los cuarteles del primer escuadrón.

―Comandante tenemos registros de una alteración en la Sociedad de Almas. ―informó Byakuya con su característica seriedad. ―Al parecer se abrió una especie de túnel y aún se desconoce si alguien atravesó por él. ―Yamammoto quedó pensativo.

―Muy bien capitán Kuchiki, siga investigando. ―dijo el comandante. ―Manténgase en alerta hasta que tengamos más información y trate de que no se revele esta información todavía, no quiero causar caos innecesario.

―Como ordené. ―respondió Byakuya y luego se retiró del lugar.

**En Karakura.**

Pero mientras veían la película el intercomunicador de Rukia comenzó a sonar, la Shinigami e Ichigo se levantaron y fueron a la cocina para revisar el mensaje.

―Ichigo, son dos y están cerca. ― dijo Rukia preocupada.

―¿Y ahora qué hago?, Kon no está, Yuzu se lo llevó al campamento y si ellos ven mi cuerpo tirado se van a asustar. ―dijo recordando todas las veces que dejó su cuerpo descuidado y que al regresar ya estaba siendo llevado por una ambulancia.

―Pues Chappy puede…

―¡Ahhh!, ¿Qué es eso?―el gritó de temor de Serena interrumpió a Rukia.

―Serena. ―dijo Rukia y junto con Ichigo corrió a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala vieron que sus amigos miraban hacia la ventana con cara de terror, pues a través de ella se podían observar dos grandes hollows en la calle.

―¿Qué son esos? ―preguntó Mina asustada, pues aunque habían luchado con feas criaturas, no se comparaban en nada con esos monstruos.

―¿Pueden verlos?― le preguntó un sorprendido Ichigo a los chicos.

―Si.― contestaron los tres algo atemorizados y sin dejar de ver a los hollows a través de la ventana.

―No es momento de platicar, chicos vayan a esconderse a las habitaciones.―les dijo Rukia. ―Y no salgan de ahí.

―¿Pero y ustedes? ―pregunto Mina.

―No se preocupen por nosotros, trataremos de detenerlos.―dijo Ichigo.―hagan lo que les dijo Rukia.

―¿Pero cómo los van a enfrentar? ―preguntó Serena preocupada, no podía dejar que sus amigos corrieran peligro, así que si no había más remedio tendría que revelar su identidad.

―No se preocupen, confíen en nosotros. ―dijo Ichigo.

Aunque a ellos no les gustaba la idea, tuvieron que hacerles caso, pues no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Los Shinigamis dejaron su gigai y su cuerpo, y salieron de la casa para combatir a los hollows, rápidamente acabaron con ellos con un solo golpe de sus Zanpakutos, pero los Hollows seguían llegando pues eran atraídos por el poder que emanaban Serena y los demás.

―No podemos dejar solos a Rukia e Ichigo. ― Les dijo Serena a sus amigos, dentro de la recámara. ―Les puede pasar algo. ―dijo preocupada ignorando que ellos no eran seres normales.

―Tienes razón, hay que ayudarlos. ―contestó Mina, sacando su pluma transformadora.

―Chicas, transfórmense. ― les indicó Darien a la par que él sacaba su rosa roja de entre su ropa.

Mientras ellos se trasformaban los shinigamis seguían luchando.

―¿Qué estará pasando?¿Porque estarán llegando tantos hollow?― le preguntaba Ichigo a Rukia mientras seguía destruyendo enemigos. Pues no era común que eso pasara.

―No lo sé Ichigo, pero parecen que buscan algo.―contestó la Shinigami.

―¡Umm ese olor es delicioso!―decía un hollow mientras buscaba el lugar de procedencia de dicho olor.

Rukia e Ichigo seguían peleando, un hollow aventó a Rukia e Ichigo contra la pared y ya iba a avanzar hacia ellos pero una rosa detuvo su camino ante el asombro de los chicos. Dos sombras de dos chicas se veían en un techo cercano.

―Tú, cosa horrible, no permitiré que alteres la paz de dos corazones enamorados, Sailor Moon…

―Y Sailor Venus ..

―Te castigaran en el nombre de la luna.―Las chicas terminaron su frase con la característica pose.

Ichigo, Rukia y el mismo Hollow, las miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y con la piel más blanca que la nieve. Sailor Moon saltó hasta el Hollow.

―Eres un ser maligno y por eso…

El hollow no prestó atención al discurso de Serena y extendió el brazo para agarrarla, pero ella salió corriendo y gritando.

―¡Hay noooooooo, ayúdenme! ―corría Serena como loca en todas direcciones, mareando al hollow.

Rukia e Ichigo no podían moverse de la impresión y seguían mirando el espectáculo, preguntándose quienes serían aquellas chicas que llevaban extrañas ropas de marinero y que podían verlos, pero sobre todo trataban de contener la risa.

―¡Sailor Moon! ―Exclamó Mina preocupada.―Cadena de amor de Venus.― dijo y la cadena de Sailor Venus destruyó al hollow.

―¡Muy bien Venus!―dijo Sailor Moon alegre.― que no se dio cuenta que tenía detrás de ella otro Hollow.

―¡Cuidado chicas!― Grito Rukia, que junto con Ichigo se puso de pie.

Una vez más el hollow, que intentó atacar a la rubia de coletas, fue detenido por una rosa roja. Un hombre enmascarado, con capa y sombrero estaba parado sobre un poste de luz.

―No dejaré que atemorices así a una jovencita y aparte que interrumpas la cita de dos enamorados. ― Dijo Tuxedo Mask.

―¡Que no somos enamorados! y ya deja de hablar y actúa.― le gritó Rukia desde donde estaba parada, preguntándose si había olvidado que era Hallowen y por qué pensaban que Ichigo y ella estaban en una cita.

―Jajajajaja.― Ichigo se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.― jajajaja un hombre con disfraz jajajaja, no hay nada mejor que eso, solo Byakuya en traje del embajador alga podría superarlo, jajajaja , pero no creo que eso pase, jajajaja.

―Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon.― dijo Darien, haciendo caso omiso al loco de Ichigo.

―Espiral lunar del corazón ataca.―dijo la chica y comenzó a girar con su báculo mágico.

Pero antes de que terminara el ataque, Rukia partió al hollow con su Zanpakuto, dejando a Serena a mitad del ataque.

―¿Pero qué hiciste?― pregunto la scout.― ¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar mi ataque? ―preguntó indignada.

―Pues como te tardabas mucho el hollow ya estaba escapando, así que tuve que matarlo.― dijo Rukia guardando su espada y acercándose a las Sailors y al chico con disfraz.

―Y tu tonto ya deja de reír y ven acá.― le ordenó Rukia a Ichigo que seguía retorciéndose en el piso.

Ichigo se acercó, y las cinco personas estaban frente a frente, en eso una lámpara se prendió y quedaron al descubierto sus rostros.

―¡Ichigo!― Exclamó Darien con sorpresa al verlo vestido con ese traje negro y sobre todo por la gran espada que llevaba en la espalda.

―¡Rukia!― dijeron Serena y Mina. ―yo quiero un traje de esos. ―agregó Serena, pues con ese le sería más fácil seguir a Darien sin ser vista.

―¡Serena!― Exclamó Ichigo, sorprendido de que tuvieran esas habilidades.

―¡Mina!― Dijo Rukia, ella le sonrió y le hizo la señal de victoria.

―¡Darien!― exclamaron los Shinigamis al mismo tiempo señalándolo, los dos se miraron y se empezaron a carcajear, agarrándose el estómago.

―Oigan, no sé por qué tanta risa.― Dijo Darien enojado y quitándose la máscara y el sombrero.

―Lo sentimos, lo sentimos.―dijeron los dos y pararon de reír. Jamás habían visto algo tan gracioso.

―¿Pero cómo supieron que somos nosotros?―preguntó Mina intrigada.

―Pues si se le ven las caras, lo único que traen puesto ese raro traje.― dijo Ichigo.

―¡Qué raro!, en nuestra ciudad nadie nos ha descubierto.―dijo Serena rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.

―Han de ser ciegos.―dijeron los shinigamis para sí mismos.

―¿Y ustedes que son? ―preguntó con curiosidad Darien, pues definitivamente ellos tampoco eran normales.

―Es mejor entrar y ahí se los explicaremos. ―dijo Rukia, quien consideraba que podría ser peligroso seguir afuera.

Los cinco chicos entraron a casa y cada uno platicó acerca de su trabajo de protectores de la ciudad.

―Nosotros somos Sailor Scouts y nos encargamos de proteger Tokio de los ataques de los enemigos. ―dijo Serena. Y siguió contando sobre sus actividades como heroínas. Rukia e Ichigo los escuchaban atentos y sorprendidos de que existieran alguien con esas habilidades y también de que hubiera otros peligros en el mundo aparte de los Hollows.

― Así que es por eso que pueden vernos. ― comento Rukia. ― después de todo tienen poderes espirituales o algo así.

―!Aja! ― dijeron Mina y Serena aunque no entendieron lo de poderes espirituales.

―Nosotros somos Shinigamis y nos dedicamos a destruir los Hollows y ayudar a las almas. ―Explicó Rukia con detenimiento todo acerca de la SS, con ayuda de sus dibujos. ―Entendieron. ―preguntó al término de la explicación.

―Sí. ―respondieron los tres. Que aún estaban algo sorprendidos por saber que si tenían suerte sus almas se volverían a encontrar en la SS.

―Pero no eran necesarios los feos dibujos Ru…Auch. ―exclamó Ichigo por el golpe que Rukia le dio en la cabeza con la libreta.

―¿Tienen dudas? ―preguntó Rukia. Serena levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

―¿No te estorba traer la libreta entre la ropa? ―preguntó Serena con curiosidad. ―¿Siempre la traes contigo?

―No. ―respondió Rukia a la primera pregunta. ―Siempre la cargo por si hace falta.

―Pues mientras estemos aquí los ayudaremos con los Hollows. ―dijo Mina, cambiando de tema.

―¡Qué bueno!, así tendremos menos trabajo. ―sonrió Ichigo.

Mientras en el techo seguían Artemis y Luna, que habían visto todo, lo que no sabían es que otra felina observaba desde otro tejado.

―Muy interesante. ―murmuró la gata negra en el tejado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Una mañana desastrosa

**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA: Anahis y Amelie-ru14ku13.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible Ooc.**

* * *

**MI PRINCESA FAVORITA**

**CAPITULO 3. UNA MAÑANA DESASTROSA.**

**Al día siguiente en la Sociedad de Almas.**

Esa mañana se llevaba a cabo una reunión urgente con los trece escuadrones en la sala de juntas, como de costumbre Genryusai Yamamoto se encontraba sentado al centro de la habitación y los capitanes estaban parados a su costado.

―Se me ha informado ayer que se presentó una anomalía en el espacio de la Sociedad de Almas. ―informó el comandante. ―Y hasta ese momento no se tenían más datos, pero hoy el capitán Byakuya ha encontrado algo más. ―dijo él, todos los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos. ―Infórmenos capitán Kuchiki.

―Hemos descubierto que la anomalía era una abertura entre el mundo humano y el espiritual. ―comentó Byakuya. ―Y se tiene registró que sólo atravesó por ella una persona.

―¿Persona? ―preguntó Ukitake.

―Sí, sabemos que no es Hollow o Shinigami. ―Aclaró Byakuya. ―Aunque tampoco es un humano corriente porque registra alta concentración de un poder extraño. Pero lo más urgente es que desde ayer en la tarde han estado desapareciendo gran cantidad de almas tanto del Rukongai como del Seireitei.

―¿Qué? ―exclamaron los demás capitanes preocupados, bueno menos Mayuri.

―Y eso no es todo. ―Byakuya interrumpió los cuchicheos. ―También se me informó que en Karakura han aparecido tres presencias extrañas, al parecer son humanos pero con algún tipo de poder. ―informó Byakuaya.

―(" Ya se dieron cuenta de ellos") ―pensó Mayuri. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería ser descubierto. ―Yo puedo ir a investigar a Karakura. ―se ofreció Mayuri, sorprendiendo a los demás, pues él no era de ir al mundo humano.

―No es necesario. ―intervino el comandante. ―Ya ha sido enviado alguien del sexto escuadrón. Por lo pronto el capitán Kuchiki seguirá a cargo de la investigación junto con el capitán Hitsugaya. ―Dijo Yamamoto dando por terminada la reunión.

―("Tengo que hacer algo para capturar antes a esos chicos") ―pensó Mayuri mientras caminaba a su escuadrón.

**Mientras tanto en Karakura.**

Era domingo por la mañana, para ser exactos las 7:00 a.m. El sol brillaba en el cielo, los pájaros alegraban con sus trinos desde las copas de los árboles y en su cuarto los chicos dormían plácidamente, Darién dormía en un futón e Ichigo en su cama, de repente Ichigo fue despertado por el grito de su padre.

―Ichigooooooooooooo.― gritó el papá y trato de darle una patada a su hijo, pero este como siempre, la esquivó y lo aventó al suelo con un puñetazo.

―¿Qué te pasa idiota?, aún es muy temprano.― le dijo Ichigo furioso y ya sentado en su cama.

―Sólo quería que disfrutaras del hermoso día desde temprano.― decía Isshin sobándose la espalda.

―Yo si se lo agradezco, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.― le dijo Darien con una sonrisa, él ya se había despertado con los gritos de padre e hijo, pero como siempre se mantenía educado.

―Masaki.― a Isshin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.― Ya tenemos un buen hijo, no como Ichigo.― lloraba sobre una foto de su esposa que saco de su billetera.

Darien sólo reía mientras Ichigo se aguantaba las ganas de irse sobre su papá a los golpes, después de todo no quería mostrarle a Darien una imagen negativa.

―¿Qué quieres? o nada mas viniste a molestar.― Dijo Ichigo enojado.

―¡Ah! solo les vine a informar que no voy a estar todo el día, porque iré a visitar a tus hermanas al campamento.― dijo Isshin mientras guardaba su foto.― Así que pórtense bien o si quieren dejen fluir sus hormonas adolescentes, pero con protección.

―Oye que raro que las hayas dejado ir solas.―dijo Ichigo. ― Después de haberle dado una buena patada a su padre por el comentario que hizo, olvidando la imagen que quería mostrarle a Darien.

Isshin se rió maliciosamente.

**En el campamento, en medio de un bosque.**

―Yuzu¿ no sientes como que nos vigilan?― preguntó Karin, sentada afuera de su tienda de campaña.

―No Karin, son ideas tuyas.― contestó Yuzu, mientras le cambiaba de ropa a Kon, a quien se le escurrían las lágrimas.

―Repórtenle al jefe que sus niñas están bien.― le decía un ninja de las fuerzas especiales del 2° escuadrón a otro, que también estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, a decir verdad había decenas de ninjas, escondidos detrás de cada árbol que había en el bosque.

**En la casa de Ichigo.**

―¿Cómo que le pediste a Soi Fong que mandara fuerzas especiales a cuidar a mis hermanas? ― preguntó Ichigo alterado.

―Pues sí, no las iba a dejar ir solas y no quisieron que fuera con ellas, y yo que ya tenía mi traje de boy scout.― dijo Isshin desanimado.

―¿Pero cómo te los prestó? ― preguntó curioso, pues sabia del mal genio de la capitana.

―Pues no se le puede negar nada a un guardia real.

―Pero tú no eres uno ¿o sí?― pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad, pues su padre se negaba a hablar de ello.

―Eso no lo sabrás, ni tu ni nadie.― dijo Isshin.― pero hay que tomar ventaja de ello.― diciendo esto salió del cuarto y luego de la casa. Mientras dejaba a un Ichigo cada vez más avergonzado de su padre y a un Darien que deseaba tener un papá como él.

Después de que Isshin se fue, ellos aprovecharon para bañarse, Ichigo aprendió la lección y esta vez dejó que las chicas se bañaran primero. Como Mina y Serena no llevaban ropa, Rukia les prestó algo de ella, por lo que los pantalones le quedaban como pesqueros.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos bajaron a la sala para preparar el desayuno, pero faltaban varios víveres.

―Chicos vayan al supermercado a comprar lo que hace falta para el desayuno.― dijo Rukia, dándole a Ichigo la lista de los víveres que hacían falta.

―Está bien.― Dijeron los dos y salieron a hacer las compras. Ninguno uso objeción en ir pues sabían cómo se ponían las chicas y ellas eran mayor en número.

Minutos después, ya venían de regreso, pues el súper estaba cerca, cada uno venia cargando una bolsa.

―Oye Ichigo y ¿Quién va a cocinar?― pregunto Darien, esperando no oír lo que creía.

―Pues Rukia me dijo que Serena.― contestó Ichigo muy tranquilo.

―Pues corre que las chicas están en peligro.― le dijo Darien asustado, y los dos salieron corriendo como almas que ataca un hollow.

Ichigo no comprendía por qué estaban en peligro, pero sabía que tenían que proteger a las chicas.

―¡Hey! ¿Por qué la prisa?― preguntó Renji, que estaba caminando por la esquina.

―Las chicas están en peligro.― fue lo único que dijo Ichigo sin detenerse.

Renji, también se unió a la corredera y cuando los tres llegaron a la puerta de la casa, se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la cocina.

―Rukia.― gritaron los Shinigamis preocupados.

―Serena, Mina.― Grito Darien angustiado.

Entraron corriendo a la casa y luego a la cocina y vieron que estaba toda sucia, con comida tirada por todas partes, y las chicas estaban regadas, Rukia arriba de la alacena, Serena estampada en el refrigerador y Mina sobre el lava trastes, y las tres estaban negras y con los cabellos chamuscados, parecía como si Zaraki las hubiera peinado.

Darien corrió a ayudar a Serena, Ichigo hizo lo mismo con Rukia y a Renji no le quedó otra que ayudar a Mina.

―¡Qué guapo!― exclamó Mina cuando vio a Renji con su pelo rojo y largo y se le colgó del cuello.

―Hey tu niña rara déjame.― gritaba Renji tratando de separarse de la güera que tenía encima.

―Rukia ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

―Sí, solo estoy algo sucia.― contestó la Shinigami a las risas, después de ver el desastre que había en la cocina y sobre todo de cómo habían quedado ella, Serena y Mina.

Darien fue con Serena y con cuidado la separó del refrigerador y la sentó en el suelo.

―Serena ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó Darien preocupado, a pesar de que ya sabía cómo era su novia, no dejaba de alarmarse por ella cada vez que se ponía en peligro.

―¡Darien! ―gritó con emoción y se le colgó al cuello. ―¿Te preocupaste por mí? ―le preguntó soltándolo.

―Claro Serena, sabes que no quiero que te pase nada malo. ―le sonrió con dulzura y la besó tiernamente.

Ichigo y Renji, que seguía con Mina abrazada a su cuello, se sonrojaron.

―¿Pero que es esa conducta tan desvergonzada? ―preguntó Rukia con enojo y les dio a los dos un par de cocotazos.

Serena y Darien se separaron y se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

―Lo siento. ―dijo apenada Serena. ―¿Pero a poco tú no te besas con Ichigo?

A Ichigo y Rukia les dio un exceso de tos y se pusieron rojos, mientras Renji esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta. Mina se dio cuenta de la mirada de Renji hacia ellos y lo soltó.

―Por supuesto que no. ―dijo Rukia. ―no tenemos por qué hacerlo. ―dijo. Hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en besarse con él, pero ahora gracias a Serena tenía curiosidad por saber que se sentiría un beso, pero no cualquier beso, un beso de Ichigo. Pero rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de ella.

Renji sonrió, al menos ese tonto de Kurosaki no se había atrevido a besarla. Mina también vio esa sonrisa de alivio en Renji.

Después de limpiar la cocina, que las chicas tomaran un baño y de poner a Renji al corriente sobre las visitas, Rukia explicó que Serena trato de hornear tocino para el desayuno y no sabía cómo pero hizo explotar el horno.

―Estoy muy apenado por esto, así que para compensarlos los invitare a desayunar.― dijo Darien.

―Bien.― Dijeron las chicas e Ichigo.

―Pero antes necesito decirles algo. ―protestó Renji.

―Después nos dices, no ves que somos chicas en crecimiento y si no comemos bien nos podemos enfermar. ―dijo Mina alegre.

―Pero es importante. ―volvió a decir Renji.

―Nada, nada, nos dices luego. ―dijo Serena y entre ella y Mina lo arrastraron a la salida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
